Fueling of commercial vehicles is a relatively specialized process which may often be time-consuming. In many instances, commercial fuel lanes might only be able to accommodate one truck at a time. Vehicle-based radio frequency identification (RFID) tag systems may be deployed to increase efficiency and throughput of a fueling station. In such systems, tag readers are positioned at each fueling pump of a service station and read vehicle information from tags on or in vehicles that approach the pump for refueling. However, the pumps and service stations at which the tag readers are deployed must be designed to ensure that an RFID tag associated with a first vehicle is not inadvertently read during the fueling operation of a second vehicle, resulting in an erroneous assignment of the second vehicle's fuel cost to the first vehicle's tag.
Commercial fuel systems also have a specialized nature because the driver acts as an agent for the actual purchaser, such as a trucking fleet or carrier. Additionally, the amount of time spent refueling transportation vehicles has a large impact on the cost of transportation, both for vehicle owners and service station owners and operators. Refueling time may vary greatly depending on a variety of factors including required processing time for a fuel sale and/or transaction.